Wish Upon A Star
by moonlight-blossom
Summary: The war has ended, but something happens to make the G-boys take to their Gundams
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: If wishes were fishes.I'd be swimming in them.nope don't own it.wish I did though.  
  
This is my first fanfic ever so please bear with me. Any helpful hints and/or suggestions: I'm all ears. Ideas are welcome as I create the story as I go along, though not all ideas can be used. Remember that this is MY story and I choose what goes in it.  
  
Prologue  
  
It's the year AC 198, all had been well since the war ended. Peace had been attained in both the colonies and on the Earth. All of the people on both the Earth and in the colonies have lived peaceful, quiet lives.most of them anyway. The five Gundam pilots, of course were an exception. With nothing in their past but fighting, they struggled to find themselves within the peace ridden colonies. Though the pilots had separated into their respective colonies, they continued to stay in touch, though of Heero Yuy they had no clue of his whereabouts. The world had presumed him to be dead. But they were wrong.so very wrong.  
  
A/N: I know.it's short and it sucks. If you like it, review. If you hate it, flame. I don't care if I get flames or reviews.GOT IT? 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it. "The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions." -Heero Yuy If you try to sue me I will simply act on my emotions.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa sat waiting, but for who or what they were waiting for was lost to them. Suddenly Trowa stood up, he had seen something, or rather someone, who looked quite familiar to him. He thought he knew who it was but wasn't sure. His suspicions were confirmed when that certain someone started walking towards them. "Heero, is that you?" The heads of Wufei, Quatre, and Duo snapped up at the name of their long forgotten friend. Heero walked calmly towards the odd group of four who stood waiting for him to reply. "Yeah, it is." Duo's face split into a grin, "Hey buddy, how's it going? How come you never stayed in touch? Where have you been all this time? Why are you here? Are you who we were waiting for? Is something wrong? COME ON BUDDY.TELL ME...TELL ME!!!" Questions poured from Duo's mouth like a waterfall, he just couldn't seem to stop. Quatre burst out laughing, Trowa managed a small smile, and Wufei shook his head and tried quite unsuccessfully to hide the smile creeping up onto his face. The only one who could keep a straight face was Heero, who didn't even flinch. He turned around and started heading for the door, beckoning for the others to follow. "Where are we going?" asked Trowa, finally, breaking the silence. "To a building on the other side of town." When they reached a certain building on the other side of town, Heero stopped and got out. "You will be staying here, go inside and make yourselves comfortable, I have a couple of errands to run, I'll be back in about an hour." Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo went inside, they were awed at the splendor of the building, which at the moment was where they were staying. "HEY! Who are you?" yelled Duo. Heads snapped towards where Duo was looking, and standing at the window, staring out at the city, was none other than a GIRL! What was a girl doing here? What is Heero up to? The mouths of all the gundam pilots dropped to the floor. A girl???  
  
So yeah, I'm done, it's short, as most of my chapters will be, so I'll try to update everyday or every other day. Review.please? 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sue me if you wish, you will be doing a terrible injustice unto me, I will send Wufei on you.no duh! I don't own it!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The pilots were speechless, finally, Wufei managed to find his voice, "Hey you! Woman! What are you doing here?" The unknown girl smiled, "Would you like something to eat?" Duo, who was not one to waste food if there was any around, yelled enthusiastically, "YAY! FOOOOOOD!!!" The others relaxed at their friend's cheery attitude. They followed the girl towards what was assumed to be the kitchen. On the table, there lay plates of every food imaginable, aromas of gourmet food filled the room. Duo grinned, "You sure know how to treat your guests!" The girl smiled, "Enjoy." Then she walked out of the room, leaving the pilots to their meal. Wufei, still suspicious of this unknown person wasn't taking any chances, "I'm not touching that food, it could be poisoned." Duo, who had already started eating grinned, "Come on, this food is great, and as I haven't died yet, the food is safe.and it tastes AWESOME!!! DIG IN!!!" Trowa and Quatre laughed at their friend's antics and did the only thing natural in such a situation, they ate. Surprisingly, it was good, in fact it was awesome! Now the only person who was not eating was Wufei. "Come on Wufei," said Trowa, "if we die, we die together, besides, none of us have dropped dead yet, and it's really good." Wufei finally gave in, he took a bite, he had to admit, it was good, but no one would ever know that. After the boys had finished dinner, they went back into the living room, the girl was once again, looking out the window. When the boys had sat down, she turned around, "I take it you like dinner?" "IT WAS AWESOME!!!" yelled Duo, flapping his arms around wildly. The girl smiled, she then she joined them on the couch. The door opened and Heero stepped in. He smiled at the sight, good they were getting along, sort of. Wufei would be furious, if he knew the truth. Heero walked towards the others, he smiled, "I see you have all meet my sister."  
  
  
  
Ok, that was a lame way to end off this chapter but, I have nothing left to write, sorry! As I have sort of been experiencing writers' block, all my chapters until I get over it will be crappier than usual, in my opinion anyway. One more thing, I am so happy.I got my first review, you know how excited you get when you get your first review ever!!! THANK YOU CHIBINEKO!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Can't you do better? Suing someone for no reason at all? YOU WEAKLING!!! The great Wufei has spoken. And if you really are idiots I'll spell it out for you: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"SISTER?!?" Jaws dropped at this statement, since when did Heero have a sister? "I gotta say, Heero, your sister is an awesome cook!!!" (no duh who that is) The girl laughed, "Yes I'm Heero's sister, my name is Maya, and I'm-" Heero quickly jumped up and covered his sister's mouth, "Shh! They don't know yet!" Curiosity got the better of the other pilots, normally they wouldn't question Heero at a time like this but as it involved someone known as Heero's sister, it had to be important. "WHAT IS IT?" yelled Duo. No answer. Heero and Maya smiled mysteriously, something was up, everyone knew it, now, how were they going to find out? Wufei was already planning something, attack the weakest link.Maya, but Wufei didn't know what he was getting himself into, he was in way over his head, as were the other pilots.  
  
Ok, I've decided to end this chapter, if it sucks, flame, if you like it review.simple as 1,2,3!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Before I die, I plan to own Gundam Wing. PLANNING TO OWN IN THE FUTURE, WHICH MEANS I DO NOT OWN IT NOW, WHICH MEANS YOU CAN'T SUE ME!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Women are weak, Wufei knew that, he knew that every women had a weakness. Though each woman has different weaknesses, there is one weakness that women all have in common. By a certain age, all women come to join in that one weakness, no woman can resist the charm of the opposite sex. Wufei met with Trowa, Quatre, and Duo and told them his plan. All agreed that it was a good idea, though the other pilots didn't quite agree with the fact that all women were weak. They decided to put the plan into action. Duo would be the one to test out Wufei's theory. Duo made his way to the living room where Maya was once again, staring out the window. He took a deep breath and hoped for the best.  
  
Ok, this chapter was weaker and shorter than ever, but that's okay, it means better chapters coming.I hope!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am a person of few words but my last words are.I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Maya turned around, she saw Duo standing there, now what was he up to? Duo smiled charmingly, "Hi, how's it going?" Maya smiled. "I'll take that as 'good.and you?' " Maya yet again, smiled. She knew what was going on, he was trying to play to what he assumed to be her weakness. After all, it was well known that all women couldn't resist a charming man, this advice must have come from Wufei, he was going to be proved wrong. But playing with Duo's mind might turn out to be a lot of fun.  
  
Done!!! It's the shortest yet!!! But I'm experiencing for the first time writers' block, I should be well and ready to write fully soon.I promise. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The injustice! I don't own Gundam Wing! Wait.Justice has been attained! YOU CAN'T SUE ME!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Just because Maya was a girl, it didn't mean that she was in weak, in fact, she was the exact opposite. Playing with Duo's simple mind was going to be easy. She was going to show him that he wasn't the only one that could play with one's mind. Duo smiled charmingly, it was working, he'd have the answers in no time. "Maya?" "Hm?" "Can I ask you something?" "I guess." "What was it that we don't know but should know?" "." "Come on, you can tell me.please?" Duo looked at her pleadingly with puppy dog eyes. "All right." "YES!!!" Duo smiled, he knew it would work. Now, for the answer, he would have to thank Wufei later on. "Ok let's see, what you don't know, but should. Ok: What you seek you will not find When you're playing games with my mind The secret you seek will not be yours It belongs to those who are pure."  
  
Maya smiled, then walked away, leaving Duo standing there, completely bewildered. What had happened? He had thought it was working, had Wufei actually been wrong? And what's with the rhyme? Did it mean anything? If so.what?  
  
I've decided to end it here, I'm tired of writing as I have run out of ideas. I'm slowly coming out of writers' block, so my chapters will still suck. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: To sue, or not to sue.that is the question. I say to not sue!!! Why? Cuz I don't own Gundam Wing.so there!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Wufei had just heard what had happened and couldn't believe he had been wrong, so not all girls were weak. He would know that next time, he wouldn't miss, all he had to do was figure out what her weakness was. Suddenly he heard a sound, what was that sound? He crept out of his room and started towards the noise. He came to a stop outside a door. That was where the noise was coming from. He slowly opened the door and peeked in. What he saw further confused him about Maya. The room was empty except for two people, Heero and Maya. He saw that Heero and Maya were in the middle of some sort of workout. Maya would jump up and flip over Heero's head, while he tried hopelessly to catch her in mid air and pin her to the ground, when Heero finally succeeded, Maya grabbed a sword off the ground and held it to his neck. Heero sighed in defeat, he was suddenly aware that someone was at the door. He beckoned for whomever it was to come out of the shadows. When Heero saw that it was Wufei, he smirked, he had heard what had happened and knew it was Wufei who had come up with the plan, with any other girl, it would have worked like a charm, but not with his sister, nope, his sister appeared to be just a heartless as him, with no room for compassion and a mind only for the task at hand, nothing else. He was also aware of Wufei's prejudice against women, his sister, though, was different, like him, she too had no weaknesses. What was unknown to the other Gundam pilots, and even him, for a while was that, the doctors weren't the ones that were giving out the missions, she was, she had the power to control the doctors, the mad ones who built the gundams. Wouldn't Wufei be furious, if he knew that he was, indirectly taking commands from a woman! Wufei had come out of the safety of the shadows, and he was still shocked at what he saw, how could that.that woman fight as well as Heero, heck! She was better than him! Of course no one would know that, only him. "What are you doing here?" asked Heero. "I heard a noise and came to investigate." "What? Do you think that it's somewhat illegal to train inside their own house?" challenged Maya. Wufei was stunned, what had happened to the sweet little girl he had met earlier, she had somewhat transformed into a copy of her brother. What was she playing at? She probably heard stories from Heero about him, yet she wasn't showing any fear, or anger at his prejudice against women. She looked like she was actually enjoying it. She wasn't smiling, always keeping a straight face, her eyes cold and unnerving, just like Heero's. Like she was born for missions and fighting wars, yet he never knew of the compassionate interior of both these people, only the insaneness they both seem to possess. Wufei was not used to being challenged, not without knowing the enemy's weak point. He glared at Maya, "Well is it illegal for someone to walk around?" Maya shrugged, not seeming to care, "I know you want to know what's up, you'll find out soon." Wufei was suddenly awake, even though it was 12:00. On the way out, Heero called out to Wufei, "Tell the others to meet us in the kitchen for breakfast at 0600 hours. Wufei nodded and wondered what was doing on, but even his wildest imaginations could not even come close to what he was going to hear in the morning. He went to tell the others, then walked back to his room, not knowing what awaited him at 0600 hours.  
  
There! It's done, I think that I have gotten over my writers' block, hope you enjoyed it. It was my longest yet, oh yeah, could you help me? I'm a little low on ideas, and THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!! To all who reviewed.I really appreciate it! 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: "We mustn't fight, it isn't right." -Quatre "We mustn't sue, it isn't right." -Moonlight-blossom  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next morning at 6:00, all of the Gundam pilots met in the kitchen, and were shortly joined by Heero and Maya. They looked at Heero and Maya in confusion, what was going on? "OK, you're here on a mission," began Maya. "Wait, who are you to give out instructions?" interrupted Wufei. "Maya has been giving instructions out to the docs so they can give us the missions," said Heero. "So why now? Why don't we keep getting our missions from the docs?" asked Wufei, furious, that he had been following the instructions of a woman. "Too suspicious, they have been taken in by the Alliance because they feel that the docs would threaten their plan," answered Maya. "What plan?" asked Duo. "Their plan to kill Relena Peacecraft and bring war back." "What? How could they?" asked Quatre, shocked. "They still find Relena a menace, they want to take over by force, but weapons are forbidden." "So what is our mission?" asked Trowa, curious. "The docs are under careful watch, we have to prevent Oz from destroying the peace, but before there can be peace, we have to get Relena out of danger."  
  
  
  
I'm out of ideas, sorry, can you come up with some ideas for the story? Please? 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Those who sue will be subject to punishment done onto them by the Gundam Pilots.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"So how are we going to protect her?" asked Trowa. "She is currently enrolled at Slashbright Academy, we will go undercover and keep an eye on her, while going on nightly missions to destroy Oz bases, which are yet again producing mobile suits and other weaponry," replied Heero. "Yeah, but weren't the gundams destroyed?" asked Quatre. Maya stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "Where's she off to?" asked Wufei. Heero stood up and followed her. "What's going on?" asked Duo. Trowa finally caught on, he stood up and he, too, walked out, leaving a very confused Quatre, Wufei, and Duo. "Now what should we do?" asked Duo. "I guess we should follow them," answered Quatre. The remaining three stood up and they, too finally walked out. Outside the door stood Heero, Trowa, and Maya, waiting. Maya smirked, "Heero, I thought that you said the other pilots were just as sharp." Heero looked at his fellow comrades, then looked back at Maya. She nodded and walked down the hall. "What are we supposed to do know?" asked Duo. Heero smirked, man, he thought that since they were gundam pilots, they would've been a little sharper. He sighed, "FOLLOW HER." "Oh." The others started down the hall, and were met by Maya halfway, she smiled, "At least it wasn't as bad as before. Did Heero tell you, or did you figure it out by yourself?" "Heero told us," said Quatre. Maya shook her head at Heero, he nodded and he opened the door, "We're here." They stood in the same doorway as Wufei did the previous night. They stood staring at their surroundings, they had not noticed that Heero and Maya had mysteriously disappeared. "Hey, where's Heero and Maya?" asked Duo. Quatre shrugged. Trowa scanned the room, his sharp eyes caught something moving, "There," he pointed. The other pilots followed his gaze and stared across the room. On the other side of the room hung weapons of every imaginable sort. When Heero and Maya were done, they stood up and walked back towards the other pilots, in their arms were some small daggers, a couple swords, and two guns. Heero and Maya each pulled out a sword and charged at them, they had to stop because they would have hurt them, the only people who did anything useful were Trowa, who flipped above their heads and landed behind them, and Wufei, who quickly pulled out his katana and blocked the on coming attack. Duo ran away and Quatre ducked. Heero and Maya sighed, this was going to take longer than first suspected. At least it wasn't exactly necessary, but they would have to be well abled in hand-to-hand combat so that was their next step. They threw down their weapons and charged at them, this time they were prepare, Trowa yet again flipped above them, Wufei charged back at them. Duo and Quatre tripped them, but Heero and Maya simultaneously regained control as they fell and they put their hands down, did two back flips and yet again charged at them. This time they came kicking and punching, the other pilots were a little shocked but they came over that and tried to retaliate. They surrounded the two attackers and prepared to take them down, but Heero grabbed Maya and threw her into the air, she landed right in front of Wufei and punched him in the stomach, he fell, winded. One down. She returned to the middle, Heero was next. He jumped up and then Maya's hands came under his feet and she threw him up. Trowa was next, but Duo and Quatre were on guard, they rushed to help their friend, but Heero took them all down in two blows, they were defeated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~5 hours later~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and Quatre were on the ground breathing heavily. Heero and Maya just kept coming at them, they had no time to regain their breath, as soon as they were back on their feet, Heero and Maya would attack. "OK, break time, it's time for lunch." The pilots stood wearily and walked down the hall back to the kitchen, Maya and Heero stayed behind to clean up and take a shower. Five minutes later, everyone was seated around the table while Maya brought out the food. After lunch Duo started complaining, "Do we have to go back and train?" Maya shook her head, "The rest of the day is yours, dinner is at 1900 hours, if you choose to come and eat, we will meet back here tomorrow morning at 0600 hours.  
  
  
  
Ok, I'm done. What did you think? Oh yea, if you have any ideas, please share, and as always please review. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: To see is to believe, and as you can see, I don't own Gundam Wing. So believe it when I say you can't sue me!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~*~*~3 Weeks Later~*~*~ The pilots have finished their training. Everyday they have been attending workouts in the training room with Heero and Maya. They have become faster, sharper, and can fight for three days straight. They can now keep up with Heero and Maya, and they are now preparing to go to earth. "Maya?" "Hm?" "What about our gundams?" asked Quatre. "Follow me." She led them to a room at the other side of the building, a place most people wouldn't even have noticed. Inside were the gundams, fully operational and repaired. Heero had been up all night checking Wing Zero, making sure Maya had followed his instructions on what he wanted done to his gundam. All was in order. "Well, what do you think?" asked Maya. "Thanks," said Trowa. "I fixed them up to the way they had been after the war, if you want to make adjustments, you can do them yourself or if you want, Heero and I can help." The pilots were overjoyed, the gundams were old friends, and they were happy to see them. "We're leaving tomorrow," said Heero. "How are we going to get to earth with the gundams?" asked Duo. "You'll see." "When are we leaving?" asked Wufei. "At 0600 hours."  
  
How was that? It's still pretty short, and I know it has nothing to do with my summary, yet. Thanks to all who reviewed, keep reviewing, it's the only thing keeping me sane. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: "Life is cheap, especially my life." -Heero Yuy "Life is cheap, especially when you don't own gundam wing and people are trying to sue you." -Moonlight-blossom  
  
Chapter 11 The next day at 5:30 am, the pilots met outside the front door, not sure what would happen next. "So how are we going to get to earth without being discovered?" asked Trowa. "I've got a private shuttle that can take us to earth, we will land near the Sanc Kingdom where Relena is going to school," said Maya. "What about the gundams?" interrupted Wufei. "Maya's got a house down on earth, she's got enough room to hold and repair six gundams." "SIX?!?" "Uh huh." "Let's go, we don't want to be late," said Heero, saving Maya a load of explaining, at least for now. The shuttle took off at exactly 0600 hours, leaving the pilots no time for talk, they had to hurry to even make the shuttle, as soon as they were on, questions from all directions came at Maya. "What do you mean a sixth gundam?" "Is it yours?" "Does it have a name?" "What is it?" "Why didn't you tell us?" Maya sat, staring out the window, not seeming to pay attention to what was going on. When the chatter finally stopped, she spoke, "My gundam is the sixth, no one knows about it, its name is Vision." When she was finished talking, she stayed silent for the rest of the trip. Paying no attention to the others, but listening carefully for any important information that could be used. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were working on battle plans, and Quatre and Duo were talking about what they were going to do when they get to earth.  
  
~*~*~Hours later~*~*~  
  
"We're here!" exclaimed Duo, stretching, "we're on the earth!!!"  
  
I've decided to end it here, if I've made any mistakes, please tell me. Also, if you have any ideas for what they're going to do when they get to earth, please share, 'cause my ideas are running out. 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Everyone knows the truth, you know, I know, so why should I waste my time writing, "Please don't sue, I don't own?" it's a waste of time, time I could be using to write this story instead of this stupid paragraph, besides, what would you get from suing a twelve year old? You're not going to get much, I'm broke!  
  
There. I feel so much better now that I got that out of my system, I can now write freely without thinking that someone's going to sue me.unless their dense enough to sue me still.  
  
Chapter 12 "We're here!" exclaimed Duo, stretching, "we're on the earth!!!" Quatre smiled, "It's good to be back, it's probably even more beautiful than when I last saw it." "It is, Quatre. It is," said Maya. "Where to now?" asked Wufei. "The house is near the Sanc kingdom, we'll stop there first, then pay a visit to Noin to see what's up and let her know that we made it to the earth safely, and to inform Zechs to what we're up to.  
  
"Wow!" yelled Duo, "this is bigger than where we were staying in space!" The house towering above the pilots was huge, it was about three quarters the size of the Sanc kingdom, and it was in the middle of a forest, trees surrounding the entire building. "Ok, let's go to the Sanc kingdom, Relena's still there, I'd prefer it if you don't come, I don't want Relena to know that we're watching her, if she knows too much, we might end up killing her, we can't let that happen, since we're supposed to be protecting her," said Maya, "is there anyone who would like to come?" Quatre stood up, "I would like to go, it'd be nice to see everyone again," Maya nodded, "Ok, anyone else?" No one. "Maya, I'm going to take the others to go pick up our gundams," said Heero "Ok." So while Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei went to pick up the gundams, Maya and Quatre headed up to the Sanc Kingdom, waiting at the gates was Noin, a smile on her face, her face lit up when she saw Quatre and Maya. "Hey Quatre, Maya." "Hello Miss Noin." "You know why we're here right?" "Yes, you're here to protect Miss Relena." "But why do they come after her now?" "The Alliance is getting restless, they want to kill Relena and start a war." "We're going to go to her school, so we can keep an eye on her, if that's okay with you." "Yes, I only hope Zechs agrees." "If it involves the safety of his sister, he'll agree." "You're right, if you want, I can talk to him, instead of putting you through the nightmare of talking to him," joked Noin." "Thanks, we better be getting back, Heero and the others should be back soon." "See ya."  
  
When they got back, they found Heero and the others in the hanger, checking over their gundams. "Safe trip?" asked Maya. "Yup, and I hope your trip to the Sanc Kingdom was as successful as our trip." "Yes, we were successful, thankfully, Relena didn't see us, and Noin said she would talk to Zechs." "Good, I wouldn't wish for the fate of talking to Zechs on anyone, especially in matters concerning his sister, for which he has an overprotective streak." "No kidding." Maya stood up and looked at the pilots, hard at work at checking and rechecking the gundams, "Is everything alright?" "Yup." "That's good." Now that everything was in order she could check her own gundam. Everything was in order with the Vision, but it could still be upgraded, and since no one had seen the Vision except for Heero, they wouldn't know what improvements she had made to her gundam, but for now, it was time to take care of more important things, like how to get into the school without Relena finding out what they were up to. "Is everyone done?" asked Maya. "Yup." "Ok, everyone meet in the living room, that's where we'll discuss our plans." When everyone was in the living room, they started. "Ok, does anyone have a plan?"  
  
What did you think? Did it suck, or what? It was sort of boring, and guess what? I need ideas on how to keep the pilots away from Relena, especially with them in the same school. And thanks to all who review, if you sign in, I can come and read your stories too. 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Have you ever thought of what the difference between right and wrong was? I finally have the definition: to sue would be wrong, to not sue would be right. So if you're a person who has two ounces of common sense, you will know that I do not own gundam wing and if you usually do the right thing, then you won't sue me.unless you're completely mental, that is.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"I have a plan," said Duo, "let's just go to the school, and wing it." Wufei smirked, "We need a real plan, we can't just wing it the way you do." "Wufei's right," agreed Trowa, "we need a real plan." "And we need to get into the school and protect Relena without her suspecting us," added Quatre. "Ok, ok, I didn't think that there involved so much," said Duo. "Correction, Maxwell, you didn't think at all," said Wufei. Duo pretended to be offended, "Hey! I take that as an insult!" "Hey, could we stick to the subject?" asked Trowa. "Well I actually agree with Maxwell, we don't know what it's going to be like so we can't come up with a plan if we don't know how easy or hard it is," said Heero. "Then how about I go to the school to register you guys, and check the school out. Then within the next couple of days, you guys could start showing up," offered Maya. "Sounds good," said Quatre, "does anyone disagree?" No one disagreed. "All right! Let's get started!" said Maya.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, even for me this chapter was short. But I'll have the next chapter up soon, I promise. As usual, enjoy. 


End file.
